


SHIELD High School Host Club

by yikestragic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Angst, I think I might throw in his metal arm as well, also SHIELD is now a high school, and they have a Host Club called the Avengers, yes his metal arm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestragic/pseuds/yikestragic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is the Honours student, the only one, at the prestigious SHIELD High School. He can't find a quiet place to work on his art, and ends up in Music Room 3, where he breaks a $8000 vase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely 100% based off of Ouran High School Host Club.

Steve Rogers was annoyed. More annoyed than usual, and that was saying something. Being the only poor kid at Shield Private High School, the most elite private boarding school in New York, Steve was the outcast. He was only at this school because of the art program and the fact that it’s the best school in the state.

The reason for Steve’s annoyance wasn't all the other students in their school uniforms talking about their various amount of riches, or asking him stupid questions like, “Do you sleep on just a mattress on the floor? What’s that like?” (He doesn't actually sleep on a mattress on the floor, he _does_ have a bed.) No, Steve was annoyed because no matter how hard he tries, he can’t find a quiet place to draw. He tried the library, but everyone kept talking. No one would shut up in Steve’s class advisory, and in the art room everyone kept gawking at his private art work, making the blond even more self conscious than usual. And his neighbour in the boarding hall was always blaring their music.

Steve huffed in annoyance when sitting in the garden failed to give him any peace and quiet. One of the females in his class decided that now would be a good time to start gossiping with her friend. Loudly. She didn't even bother to hide the fact that she was clearly talking about him, nor did she seem to care that Steve was sitting right next to her. So Steve got up and walked away, tired of hearing about how bad they felt for him, and how he was so sickly when he arrived, and that he’d gotten healthier since coming to Shield, which obviously meant he was underfed and unable to get much nutrition at home. (Which wasn't true. The school made him a lab rat when he first arrived, and he was the first to receive top of the line medicine from the Coulson and Banner families.)

The journey to find a quiet place to study led Steve to the music rooms. SHIELD had four in total, and the first two and the fourth were in use. The third, however, was empty, according to the light above the sign saying ‘Music Room 3.’ Steve sighed in appreciation, and opened the door. He was immediately greeted by a group of six boys, all dressed in the school uniform.

“Welcome!” The group said in unison. Steve jumped back in surprise. He recognized two of them from his class, a pair of fraternal twins named after Norse gods, Loki and Thor Odinson. He also recognized Phil and Bruce, the sons of the doctors who turned him into a lab rat.

“Well, that’s new,” one of the older boys stated. “We've never had a boy here before. Loki, Thor. You know him. Is he gay?”

“We don’t know, Tony. He never really talks to anyone,” Loki shrugged. “He’s the new honours student.” Tony, who seemed to be the leader of the group, stepped forward, examining Steve.

“Well, he does look poor. He’s not even wearing the school uniform,” Tony shrugged. “But that doesn't matter, now does it boys. What kind of Host Club would we be if we didn't treat all our guests the same.” Tony had walked back to the group and spread his arms. “So, honours. Which one of us will it be?” Steve stood still for two seconds, processing all the information, before letting out a small squeak.

“I'm straight,” He muttered the lie. “Completely 100% straight.” As Steve said this, he started backing up, having somehow moved since the time he had arrived. Steve wasn't paying much attention and knocked his elbow into a vase.

The vase was beautiful, even smashed into 20 different pieces. It was a deep ocean blue, with line designs in a deeper, darker blue. Steve gasped as it fell, and tried to catch it before it hit the ground, but he was too late. The vase was already on the ground, broken.

"Oh shit," He muttered, looking at the shattered vase.

"'Oh shit,' is right," Phil agreed, looking down at a notebook he had. "That vase cost around $8,000. We were going to auction it at the school fair the weekend." Steve cringed.

"It was also priceless, huh?" He guessed. Phil nodded. Steve groaned and sunk to the ground. "Is there any way I can pay you back? I don't have $8000."

"Well, we could use someone to do our chores and stuff," Tony suggested. "It's settled. You, Honours Student who's name I don't know, are the Host Club's new Errand Boy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post every other day, maybe more. I'll try. Marching band and high school might get in the way. And if I don't, then I'M SO SORRY. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr, soldierjamesbuchananbarnes.tumblr.com, for updates!!


	2. Chapter Two

      Steve looked at Tony Stark like he was crazy. _Errand Boy?!?_ **_Errand Boy!!??_** Steve Rogers is not an Errand Boy. He does not run errands for snotty rich kids who have never been to the supermarket before. However, it seemed like this is his only choice as a redheaded woman, who appeared out of no where, introduced Steve to the club members.

 

     “I’m Natasha Romanova,” She said, pointing to herself. “The one who dubbed you errand boy, that’s Tony. He’s the club president and a complete ass sometimes.”

 

     “All the time,” The only blond besides Thor and Steve injects. “I’m Clint, by the way.”

 

     “He’s the cute handicapped one,” Natasha explained. Clint nodded.

 

     “80% deaf,” Clint explained, pointing to the hearing aids in his ear. “Birth thing.” Natasha just nodded and moved on.

 

     “Of course, you know the twins,” She said, pointing at Thor and Loki. “They have the forbidden romance thing.” Steve looked at her in surprise at that. Natasha just smirked. “The ladies love it. Next up, we have Bruce Banner. Don’t ever, and I mean ever, get him mad. He may seem cute and cuddly right now, but when he gets mad, well. You don’t want to know.”

 

     Steve’s eyes widened even more, and he backed away from Bruce a little. He couldn’t see how the teen eating cake was dangerous, but he didn’t want to doubt Natasha. She saw him back away a little and laughed.

 

     “It’s fine. Usually, if he gets angry, Tony calms him down,” She assured him. “The one undressing Clint with his eyes is Phil, by the way.” Steve nodded.

 

     “Yeah, his dad is my doctor,” He told her. “Believe it or not, I was a skinny little thing when I first arrived. 5’3 and 95 pounds soaking wet.” She grinned at him, and continued.

 

     “Last but not least, we have James. Most call him Bucky, however. He’s the quiet, dangerous type. The girls catch one glimpse of his left arm, and they’re gone. Don’t tell Tony, but he’s our best seller,” Natasha whispered this, as if the words were only for the two of them, which Steve supposed they were.

 

     “Why do girls go crazy over his left arm?” Steve whispered back, wondering what was so special about an arm. When Natasha pointed at his left hand, that’s when Steve saw. The hand was metal, and probably the rest of the arm as well. Bucky has a prosthetic arm. A metal, prosthetic arm, and now Steve’s curiosity is tickled, because why does a High School Student have a prosthetic arm? Was it a birth thing, or did something happen?

 

     “I think he should explain that one to you, new guy,” Tony, who appeared at Steve’s side, said. Steve startled, not realizing that Tony was next to him, nor that he had spoken his thoughts out loud. Tony laughed, and slung his arm over Steve’s shoulder. “Now, if you’re going to be part of the host club, you can not look like that. Loki! Call the tailor. Do you need those glasses to see everything, or are they only reading glasses? They need to go. They hide your face, so unless your face is magically better looking than mine, they are out.  Do you think he needs a hair cut?”

 

      Steve felt a little overwhelmed as Tony fussed over him, pulling at the grey sweater on his chest, messing with his hair, and finally pulling off his glasses, making the world a blurry place for Steve.

 

      “Hey, I need those! Unless you’re willing to buy me contacts, give them back!” Steve argued, grabbing his glasses. Tony groaned loudly and dialed a number on his STARKphone.

 

      “Hey, we need some contacts for a friend,” The club president says into the phone. “His name is Steve Rogers. His prescription records are probably in the school’s records.” He pauses and nods. “Thanks, Rhodey.” He hangs up the phone. “Your contacts should be here by dinner.” Steve just stared at him blankly as another man waddles into the room and starts taking his measurements. He lets himself get measured and prodded and his hair cut. He lets Tony ramble on about his duties and how important it is for Steve to look his best. He doesn’t fight it as the guy taking his measurements pulls him to a closed off section of the music room and put a few uniforms in his arms, demanding him to try them on.

 

      Once Steve had tried on all the uniforms and finding ones that fit properly, Tony paid the tailor, and handed Steve a case with contacts. “How do you know my prescription?” Steve asked, taking the contacts from Tony. The club leader just shrugged.

 

     “I have people,” He said. Steve nodded slowly, not doubting Tony’s words as he said, “Okay, guys! We’re open for business in T Minus 10 Minutes!”

 

 _Welcome to hell_ , Steve thought, and started doing his errands.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S LONGER. LONGER I PROMISE. Sort of... 
> 
> For those of you who aren't following my tumblr, which you should be btw, and were wondering:  
> Tony=Tamaki  
> Steve=Haruhi  
> Bucky=Mori?  
> Bruce=Honey  
> Thor and Loki=Hikaru and Kaoru  
> Clint is his own character  
> Phil=Kyoya
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr for updates!! soldierjamesbuchananbarnes.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Steve’s first job as the Host Club’s errand boy was to push around a cart with cakes and brownies and tea and coffee. Bruce mainly bought the cakes, apparently having a sweet tooth the size of the Eiffel Tower. Tony bought for his customer, his way of being flirtatious. The twins bought each other cake and fed each other, shocking Steve. Phil had some tea, and Clint some coffee, after having some trouble using American Sign Language to ask for it, he had turned down his hearing aids. Bucky, however, had nothing, didn’t even speak, just shook his head as he listened to his guest tell some rich-kid-problematic story. 

Steve was surprised when Bucky turned down the sweets, especially since he had seen the other boy gawking at the Red Velvet cake all afternoon. So, he waited until the girl finished her story before asking again, this time asking her first.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” The blond smiled at her sweetly. “But, would you like some cake? Or a brownie? Maybe even something to drink? I hear the tea is wonderful, and the chocolate cake is to die for.” Steve hoped she would buy something, hoping that if Bucky saw her eat, he would see it’s ok. That no one’s stopping him. 

“No thank you,” The young lady smiled. “I’ve been trying to lose some weight lately.” Steve gave her a confused look. 

“Excuse me for asking, and if I’m being rude just stop me, but why? You’re beautiful. I don’t think you need to lose weight,” Steve told her, “and you don’t need any man that tells you otherwise. You don’t need to stop eating to be what you already are.” The girl blushed and giggled.

“You really think so?” She asked, twirling some hair with her for finger. Steve nodded.

“I know so,” He assured her. “Now, are you sure you don’t want a piece of this cake?” The girl blushed some more, giggled again, and finally nodded.

“Ok, fine. I guess I’ll have a small piece of the chocolate cake,” She smiled. “I’m Peggy Carter, by the way.” 

“Steve Rogers, ma’am. That’ll be $3.50 Enjoy your cake,” Steve smiled, then turned to Bucky. “Now, the same goes for you. I’ve seen you staring at the Red Velvet cake all day, and so I am buying you a slice. No arguing.” 

Steve turned to the cake and cut a large amount out of the cake, and placed it in front of Bucky, who was looking shocked. “Eat up. No ones stopping you,” Steve said. He payed for the cake, collected the money from Peggy, and turned to walk away. He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. 

Steve looked down to see metal fingers clutching at the bend of his elbow, and turned to look at their owner. 

“Thank you, Steve,” Bucky muttered, barely audible. Steve smiled down at him. 

“Anytime, pal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, and I know it's kinda probably late, but I've been so busy lately with School and having to watching my sister. Sorry, guys!!


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry!! Marching band is seriously taking up my time and I haven't had the chance to type this up!!

“What do you mean, I’m not going to be your errand boy anymore?!” Steve exclaimed, staring at Tony like he’s lost his mind. “How else am I supposed to pay you back for the $8000 vase I broke?!”  
“Phil! How many customers does Steve need before he pays us off?” Tony asked.  
“Around 100, sir,” Phil answered. Steve continued staring, raising an eyebrow.  
“Then it’s settled. Steve Rogers, welcome to the host club. Not as our errand boy, no, but as a full fledged member,” Tony announced. “You’ll be part of a duo first, working with Bucky.” Everyone in the room turned to stare at him like he’d grown an extra head.  
“Tony, we already have a duo thing with the twins, remember? ‘Forbidden Brotherly Love,’ ring a bell?” Natasha sassed.  
“Well, now we have two,” Tony replied, with the same amount of sass in his voice. “They loved it earlier when Steve forced Bucky to eat a piece of cake,” He turned to Steve and Bucky, “Your thing will be that Steve takes care of Bucky, by making sure Bucky shows up to class and eats and all of that. And in return, Bucky actually talks and does whatever he is comfortable with Steve. I would really like it if you work up to small touched, Buck, but if you don’t want to you don’t have too.” Bucky nodded, and so did Steve. Natasha sighed in Steve’s left ear.  
“If we’re actually doing this, then I need you two to start spending more time with each other. Sit together during mealtimes, any and all classes, and breaks. I want to see you two studying together under a tree, and learning about each other. Bucky, I want you to learn all about Steve, and I want you to teach him all about Bucky. Steve, same for you, learn Bucky, teach you,” The club manager said. Steve nodded at her, and turned to Bucky with a smile.  
“Well, Buck. Looks like we’ll be seeing each other a lot more now, pal,” He said. Bucky smiled slightly and nodded, not saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me for updates!! I actually changed my url, it is now capcas.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> ((I know I haven't updated in a while, and I think I'm going to start up again soon! Marching Band is over, and I can't do the play this year, so hopefully I'll have more time!!))


End file.
